


Partnership

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: The Culling AU [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Content Warnings In The Notes Section, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: NOT CANON TO MY AU - THIS IS JUST FOR FUN***After a competition, the house enjoys a quiet celebration much needed.***CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS TO THE CULLING AU





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> This short story contains smut sensitive to viewers. 
> 
> This includes slight Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, oral sex, penetrative sex, genderfluidity, and aftercare.
> 
> IN SHORT - Captain Rex fucks a skeleton.

Shortly after the maze competition, Rex had claimed the medallion. So far, he and Sans were doing pretty well. Returning back to the big house had been a relaxing walk during dusk, the other competitors following behind him. Promises of drinks and celebrations echoed between the men, and they were enthusiastic. 

 

Once they returned home, they found the house decorated and ready for a simple little party. Snacks were laid out on the kitchen island, drinks were in a cooler in the corner, and soft music from their respective universes played on a radio. 

 

“Welcome home, boys,” Cesario greeted them, waving to the food and drinks. 

 

“Hi, Cesario,” Rex dipped his head respectively. 

 

“Who won?” Cesario looked around. 

 

“Team Blue.” Sans elbowed Rex’s torso. “Green came in close.”

 

“Next time, bone boy,” Loki promised, a smirk on his face. 

 

They all gathered around the island and started eating and drinking.

 

“Starscream’s being sent home, and Sam’s getting a new partner.” Cesario sipped the wine from his glass.

 

“Good. His awful screeching was killing me,” Rex huffed. 

 

“Any idea of who we might be getting?” Draco poured himself some soda. 

 

“Katniss Everdeen, from  _ Hunger Games _ ,” the angel coughed. 

 

“How is Sam taking it?” Rex asked. 

 

“Better than I expected honestly. I had really expected the both of them to bond considering they like research and books,” Cesario explained. 

 

Footsteps could be heard from upstairs, and the group of competitors turned and watched Starscream leave. Sam watched from the top of the stairs as the Decepticon turned one last time. He huffed and walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

 

“Hey, Sam, join the party!” Cesario called out, a flush crossing his face. 

 

“I’m coming.” Sam walked downstairs. He grabbed a beer and joined the others. “Who won?” 

 

“Team Blue advances into first place with two wins under their belt, but it is anyone’s game!” Cesario said in his sports announcer voice. “Tune in next week for another exciting competition.”

 

“Dude, are you drunk already?” Sam asked, nudging Cesario with a careful hand. 

 

“Not yet, although I plan to be,” Cesario chuckled. 

 

Sans brought over a couple bowls of potato chips. “Anyone want to play a game?” 

 

“Why don’t we just sit and talk, you guys?” Loki suggested, leaning back in his seat a little. “We haven’t really had bonding time like this before.”

 

“What do you guys miss back home?” Cesario questioned. 

 

There was an awkward silence over the group. Finally, Rex cleared his throat. 

 

“Family.”

 

Nods of agreement all around the table. 

 

***

 

After drinks, a few rounds of Uno, and a couple of bags of chips, they all decided to turn in for the night. Rex walked into his room, and he stripped out of his clothes and slid underneath his blanket. Sans more or less teleported into his bed. 

 

Three hours later, and Rex couldn’t sleep. He huffed and rolled over, looking at his roommate. He lifted his head to gaze at the sleeping skeleton. 

A light blue flush crossed the monster’s face, and he shifted in his sleep. The clone fought the urge to wake his companion. 

 

“Rex.” Sans sat up suddenly, his partner’s name on his tongue. 

 

Oh.  _ Oh shit, that’s not good. _

 

“You okay, Sans?” Rex asked, propping himself up on his elbow. 

 

“No. Not really,” the skeleton answered. “Oh, stars, this is going to be incredibly awkward. Basically, my body has found a reasonable mate here. And it’s reacting.”

 

“Who is it?” Rex moved to comfort his friend. 

“It’s you, Rex. I’m so sorry,” Sans cried out, exasperated. “My body feels like it’s on fire. It  _ hurts _ , Rex. It feels like I can’t breathe.”

 

“Do you want me to help you out?” the clone captain looked at his friend with the utmost love and admiration in his big brown eyes. 

 

“Yes, please,” the skeleton whispered, his voice hoarse with desire.

 

“What do you need me to do?” Rex shifted to sit in bed next to Sans, taking the skeleton’s hands in his. 

 

“Please, kiss me,” Sans murmured, leaning in close. 

 

“My pleasure,” Rex responded, and then he bridged the gap between his and Sans’ face. 

 

Soft lips against teeth, and then Rex was stunned to have Sans kiss him back with lips. But another kiss and Rex felt his own arousal stir deep in his chest. The clone moaned into a kiss and the skeleton echoed him. Sans moved to straddle Rex’s lap, and lips clashed, again and again, hands finding clothing to fist. Another shared moan of pleasure passed between the two. 

 

“So how does this work, Sans?” Rex paused. 

 

“Um, well,” Sans bit his bottom lip and swallowed nervously. “I use my magic to manifest sex organs.”

 

“So a magic pussy?” Rex rose an eyebrow. 

 

“Stars, don’t say that,” Sans burst into a fit of giggles, a blue flush on his cheekbones. 

 

“So, shall we undress?” the clone asked, running his hands along the hem of Sans’ shorts. 

 

“I have a question for you too, Rex. Is your… cock big?” Sans asked, looking at his lover’s crotch area nervously. 

 

“Well, I’m no Alpha series ARC trooper but… I’m happy with my eight inches,” Rex huffed, looking away at the moment. 

 

“You can take my shirt off now.” Sans quickly changed the focus to the matters at hand. “Please.”

 

Rex slipped his hands under Sans’ shirt, lifting the fabric up. Kisses made their way up to Sans’ collarbone as the fabric was removed. The shirt landed on the floor, and Sans rocked back, laying back on the bed as Rex assaulted Sans’ shoulders and neck with warm, wet, sensual kisses. Rex broke away to rip off his tank top and to pull off Sans’ shorts. 

 

“Oh, Rex, do y-you feel comfortable with oral?” Sans’ eye lights starred for a moment. 

 

“Mhmn,” Rex looked at his lover with a warm, hungry smile. 

 

“Hold on, one moment.” Sans got up and ran to the shared bathroom. 

 

Rex sat back and reached into his boxers, his cock practically throbbing. Sans walked back in, his body fleshed out in blue magic. Sans was curvy; that was for damn sure. Rex had always loved plus size gals but Sans made him question his sexuality for a moment. 

 

Right between those squishy thighs, Rex could see that a very delicious looking pussy formed. He licked his lips and smiled hungrily. Sans sat down beside Rex, running his hands on his thighs nervously. 

 

“Can I be a little rough with you, Sans?” Rex asked. 

 

“Sure, no choking though,” Sans answered. 

 

Rex smirked and positioned Sans where he wanted. Sans shifted in his new position, on all fours with his pussy in Rex’s face. Rex massaged the soft ass cheeks in his hands. Sans moaned loudly. 

 

“Yeah, baby, be as loud as you want. Rex’s gonna take real good care of ya,” Rex stated, slapping Sans’ ass gently. “You can suck my cock if you want. You don’t have to though.”

 

“Whatever works,” Sans murmured, resting his head on the captain’s legs.

 

The first lick was slow and agonizing, trailing from clit to taint. Sans threw his head back and moaned softly. Rex’s left hand found Sans’ thigh and his right found that little pleasure node. Rex’s mouth found the warm, wet hole and Sans cried out as Rex went at the magical flesh. 

 

Eventually, Rex pulled back, and Sans was a sweaty, panting mess. 

 

“Was that fun, baby?” Rex asked, flipping Sans over and onto his lap, facing him. 

 

“It was amazing, Rex,” Sans murmured his answer, his voice soft and gentle.

 

“Ready for the main event?” Rex’s girthy cock stood at attention.

 

“Yes, please, Rex, put your cock in my pussy please!” Sans immediately perked up. 

 

The clone captain obliged, letting his cock out of his boxers. “On your back, Sans?” Rex questioned. 

 

“S-sure,” Sans answered, leaning back against the bed. 

 

“What I am going to do is… And tell me if there’s anything you don’t want to happen, okay? But what I am going to do is I am going to take you slowly at first, but of course at the end of this, you will be screaming my name loud enough to wake the house. Understand?” Rex explained. 

 

“Yes, sir. You have my consent,” Sans stated, leaning up to kiss the clone captain. 

 

A kiss and a gentle first thrust. Rex had to seriously take a moment to regain his composure because his partner’s dripping cunt felt  _ soooo _ good around his aching cock. Sans had to take a second too, as Rex was one of the biggest he’d taken. 

 

A moment of rest passed, and they smiled at one another. A mutual okay passed between them, and Rex began slowly thrusting in and out of the tight wet heat. He braced himself against the bed. Sans quickly wrapped his arms around Rex’s shoulders, rolling his hips to meet the captain’s ministrations. 

 

“Fuck, Sans, I wish I had done this a long time ago,” Rex murmured softly, but loud enough for the skeleton underneath him to hear. 

 

“Rex, faster, please!” Sans requested. 

 

And Rex obliged. 

 

The bed creaked in distress, and Rex felt that all familiar warmth curl in his lower abdomen. Oh, it felt good to finally get a release. 

 

Sans hid his face in the captain’s shoulders. In hindsight, he probably would have asked the captain to do this a lot sooner. It was bliss being under the care of someone else. Rex clearly knew what he was doing. 

 

“Close yet, baby?” Rex inquired, thrusting a little rougher now. 

 

“Oh, stars, Rex, yes!” 

 

“Then come for me, beautiful.”

 

The cry of pleasure ripped through the house, surprisingly not waking anyone. Sans dug his fingertips into Rex’s skin, and that drove the well-disciplined captain into the pit of animalistic euphoria. Sans felt the warm wet spread inside his pussy, and he sighed, enjoying the bliss. 

 

Rex rolled off of the skeleton once he finished riding out his orgasm. Sans laid there, sucking in air in big gulps. Rex himself was taking a bit to recover himself. But he wasn’t the kind of guy to blow and go. He stood up and found some washcloths and wet them down with warm water. 

 

“Rex, thank you,” Sans whispered and the clone wiped him clean. 

 

“Thank you for throwing this old dog a bone,” Rex stated, his eyes glittering with amusement. “Anytime.” 

 

“Where’d you learn to fuck like that?” Sans sat up, taking a washcloth to clean up his upper half as his magic began to evaporate. 

 

“Um, I read a lot of those housewife novels back home. I’m a bit of a hopeless romantic,” Rex explained, blushing. 

 

“Oh, so the big bad dog has a soft spot?” 

 

“Don’t play coy. That was a classic Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic right there.”

 

“Don’t break the fourth wall.”

 

“It was broken a long time ago, Sans.”

  
After they were clean and the bedsheets were changed, Rex settled down to go to sleep in his bed. Sans had long dozed off. Rex closed his eyes for a moment.  _ What had he gotten into?  _


End file.
